Desejo Desperto
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Algumas vezes o coração não manda no corpo, que reage por instinto a uma provocação do tamanho de um deus. É bom lerem os avisos. Stony. Menção a Thorki.


**DESEJO DESPERTO**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Projeto Pessoal Pick a Pic and Make a Fic  
Categoria: ****Tributo ao Homem de Ferro****, The Avengers, Slash, MxM relationship, Stony (Steve Rogers e Tony Stark) e menção a Thorki.  
Advertências: Sexo.  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Algumas vezes o coração não manda no corpo, que reage por instinto a uma provocação do tamanho de um deus.  
Dedicatória: Jáder, de novo, porque ele surta demais.**

**DESEJO DESPERTO**  
**ShiryuForever94**

Os vingadores haviam sido chamados às pressas e por isso Steve Rogers corria pelo vestiário da imensa nave. Ao ouvir a voz de Thor, que parecia um tanto agitado, parou e franziu as loiras sobrancelhas.

"Você não deveria estar aqui novamente. Sabe que não poderei explicar o que diabos você veio fazer nesse lugar."

Steve ficou bastante curioso. Com quem ele estaria falando? Espiou por uma fresta entre os armários e um desconforto momentâneo pela base de sua espinha lhe informou que talvez precisasse dar uma passadinha no quarto de Tony Stark mais tarde... Não era para menos...

A pessoa com quem Thor falava era simplesmente Loki. Não apenas esse era o problema. Aquele quase demônio estava... Sensual ao extremo. Cabelos grandes que Rogers não se lembrava que ele tivesse, largado no chão, os lábios inchados como se tivesse acabado de...

"Ah irmãozinho, por favor, tive um ótimo momento de sexo dos deuses e você vem querendo me fazer ir embora quando minhas pernas ainda estão tremendo?"

Steve revirou os olhos, aqueles dois só podiam estar brincando! Talvez devesse pigarrear, socar um armário ou apenas aparecer ali para dar aos dois a ciência de que haviam sido vistos. Ao mesmo tempo, ficar observando o deus da mentira meneando a cabeça sensualmente, lambendo os lábios avermelhados e olhando com ar pecaminoso para o irmão estava pondo pensamentos impuríssimos na mente do recatado Capitão América.

Quer dizer, ele se julgava um homem até puro _antes_ de conhecer Tony Stark.

O heroico vingador pensou que talvez fosse melhor apenas ir embora. Deu meia volta e mexeu-se, desconfortável, descobrindo que uma ereção maluca estava muito bem marcada no apertadíssimo uniforme. Mas que inferno!

Não podia estar daquele jeito por causa de Loki! Isso era absurdo! No entanto... Aproximou-se novamente da fresta entre os armários e observou novamente o irmão de Thor ondeando o corpo contra a parede, movendo os lábios e, pior, acariciando-se por cima da calça e...

"Steve! Vamos?"

Tony Stark aquele maldito!

Thor virou-se rapidamente e saiu de lá marchando, passando sem dirigir um olhar sequer para Tony ou Steve, sob as gargalhadas irônicas e quentes de Loki que, como num passe de mágica, estava ao lado do Capitão América e do Homem de Ferro.

"Olá, já estou de saída. Se quiser ajuda para saciar seu namorado, Tony, me chame..."

Não deu tempo de ninguém falar nada e aquele ente demoníaco desapareceu, deixando para trás um megamilionário que não estava entendendo nada. Um silêncio esquisito e, então...

"Vou tomar um banho." Steve se virou rapidamente, quase correndo para os chuveiros.

"Como assim banho? Nem saímos em missão nem nada." Tony redarguiu.

"Vai na frente, eu já vou." Steve arrancou as roupas e entrou embaixo da água gelada, sentindo-se um perfeito imbecil.

Como se ele não conhecesse o namorado que tinha. Levou pouco tempo para Tony entrar no chuveiro, inteiramente nu e excitado e acariciar o namorado, pondo a mão na ereção que Steve tentava ocultar.

"Não quero nem pensar no motivo disso tudo, mas já que "isso tudo" está aí pra mim, vou aproveitar." Stark lambeu a pele molhada e fria do pescoço, as mãos segurando firme o homem forte e perfeitamente moldado, seu sexo emitindo todos os sinais de colapso iminente por estar colado às nádegas rijas e alvas.

"E-eu..." Steve agora fervia embaixo da água fria. A mão de Tony apenas aumentava seu desespero ao se mover num vai e vem perfeito e prazeroso. Tudo piorou quando Tony virou o loiro de lado e encostou o membro duro nas coxas musculosas, beijando a boca agora arfante do poderoso capitão e excitando-o com a mão esquerda na rigidez pulsante e a outra abrindo caminho por entre a intimidade quente guarnecida de músculo e carne rosada.

"Fazia tempo que eu não pegava você assim, desprevenido, sem graça, perdido e precisando desesperadamente ser fodido." Tony já deixara a delicadeza de lado e preparava o namorado para ser penetrado sem muita enrolação. Não havia lubrificante disponível, mas usou um pouco de sabonete líquido para melhorar o deslizar de dois dedos dentro do corpo que tremia.

Steve não dizia nada, estava quase gozando e reclamou com um rugido quando a mão que o masturbava parou e foi virado contra a parede.

"Já vou dar o que você quer." Tony encaixou-se nele e foi penetrando, devagar, acariciando os testículos, a virilha, os mamilos, apertando o corpo forte, empurrando, gemendo e resfolegando.

Rogers fechou os olhos e gemeu alto, totalmente preenchido, o movimento dos quadris fortes de Tony fazendo-o sentir ainda mais prazer que antes, pois a mão habilidosa voltara a tocar o pênis ereto e faltava muito pouco.

"Loki é um sujeito gostoso, não acha? Hum?" Tony não era idiota, sentiu os músculos do loiro retesarem com a pergunta súbita enquanto mordia o lóbulo de uma orelha e metia mais forte.

"Eu não..."

"Você não o que?" Empurrou o capitão com força, enfiando mais e mais, mais depressa. "Goza... Mas agora, pensa em mim, pois sou eu quem faço do jeito que você gosta, eu o tirei do tédio da virgindade e do caminho dos certinhos. Eu também posso ser um deus, mas o da luxúria e, ao contrário de Loki, eu não minto sobre o quanto sou apaixonado por você."

Steve ficou estupefato, em choque, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer. Beijaria Tony na boca, alucinadamente, se a posição permitisse, mas agora... "Eu te amo." Foi a frase que jamais havia dito que lhe surgiu na mente nublada de prazer.

Tony parou os movimentos. Sentiu o peito arder, o corpo arrepiar e apertou-o mais. Saiu de dentro do corpo quente e virou seu capitão para si, encarando-o. "Você..."

"Droga, Tony!" Completamente vermelho, sem graça e excitado, Steve desvencilhou-se do outro e saiu nu, de membro em riste, até uma toalha, enrolou-a no corpo e foi em direção às roupas. Não sabia o que dizer.

Stark recuperou-se rápido. Saiu do banho, andou até o capitão e agarrou-o pela cintura, o que não foi muito fácil pois se havia algo que Steve tinha de vantagem era o tamanho, o peso e a massa muscular absurda. "Também te amo, se é o que te preocupa e vamos terminar o que começamos, no quarto que tenho aqui, lá em cima." Ajoelhou-se na frente de Steve e viu que o capitão ainda estava constrangido. "O que há?"

"Nunca disse que amava alguém antes..." Corado, intenso, perdido. Era como aquele homem perfeito estava. E tudo por conta de Tony.

"Eu já disse muitas vezes, mas dessa vez foi totalmente diferente. Eu senti o que eu disse. Eu sinto o que eu disse. E, agora... Por favor, podemos ir pro meu quarto? Sou o homem de ferro, mas a carne aqui no meio das minhas pernas não é eternamente rija, sabia?" Sorriu sedutoramente e observou o vermelho no rosto do outro aumentar.

"Você é ultrajante!" Rogers sentia o corpo reacender a vontade de sexo, amor e paixão.

"Esquece o quarto..." Arrancou a sua toalha e a de Steve e avançou no membro rijo. Simplesmente sugou o homem loiro com a boca esfomeada, ouvindo reclamações, sentindo alguns socos sem muita convicção e fazendo o corpo maior deitar no banco estreito, pondo-se por cima sem muito conforto. Não estava ligando. "Faça um favor a nós dois e apenas aceite que nos amamos e vamos fazer sexo porque eu não aguento mais tanta enrolação!"

Dessa vez Steve ficou calado. Era apaixonado por Tony. Ficara talvez impressionado com o jeitão totalmente sedutor de Loki mas... Ninguém o fazia gemer como agora gemia, nem ninguém jamais teria seu corpo como agora Stark tinha.

E pensar que tudo começara com a imagem de Loki um tanto embriagado de prazer sexual...


End file.
